Dark Ages - Night 15
|FR = |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Dark Ages - Night 14 |after = Dark Ages - Night 16}} Dark Ages - Night 15 is the 15th level of Dark Ages. It is the final Last Stand level with 2200 sun and three Plant Food given to the player (excluding two more in progress). When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the Magnet-shroom. Difficulty This level is very difficult, as the player may end up using a short-ranged strategy to complete the level, due to Jester Zombies restricting him or her from most offensive plants. Using defensive plants is the key. Without consuming Plant Food, it may be impossible to beat the level. Furthermore, Wizard Zombies can destroy his or her set-ups which cannot be replenished easily due to the set up of the level, allowing Peasant Zombies or Jester Zombies to get into the player's inner most defenses. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by This strategy can complete the level without Plant Food, paid content, store-bought plants, or losing lawn mowers. If you have not unlocked the Magnet-shroom yet and just want to acquire it easily, you can use the same strategy along with Snapdragon's Plant Food attack. *'Suggested plants' **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Magnifying Grass **Magnet-shroom **The other two plants are not needed. If you do not have Magnet-shroom unlocked, you can use Laser Bean instead if you still wish not to use Plant Ffood. Plant two Magnet-shrooms in the top and bottom tiles of the first column, and plant three Snapdragons between them. Plant five Snapdragons in the second column. Plant five Wall-nuts in the third column. This group will defeat all the enemies up to the Necromancy ambush. Use a Cherry Bomb to wipe out the Wizards and take as many Knights and Bucketheads with them as possible. Assuming a Wizard survives, it will quickly be burned by Snapdragons unless it spawned far away, in which case plant a Magnifying Grass in front of it and shoot it, then dig it back up for sun. When the second group of Wizards arrives from the right, wait for all of them to walk into view and then kill two with a Cherry Bomb and the other with Magnifying Grass. If there is a Knight blocking your way, be patient and let him pull ahead before using the Magnifying Grass. For the final group of Wizards, the same strategy will work; Cherry Bomb the biggest group and use Magnifying Grass to kill any surviving Wizards. If you need more sun, dig up Snapdragons to get it, especially those in lanes that have been cleared of enemies. If you do not have Magnet-shroom and just wish to win easy, you can use the above strategy along with the Snapdragon's plant food attack to destroy mass groups of Knights, Tombstones, and Wizards. Another strategy if you still wish not to use plant food but do not have Magnet-shroom is to plant a column of 5 Laser Beans, 5 Snapdragons, and 5 Wall-nuts. Use your reserve sun to refresh dying Wall-nuts (dig them up first). Do not use Cherry Bombs until the final wave, waiting for as many Wizards from the last two groups to congregate as much as possible before killing them, then dig up plants for more Wall-nuts/Cherry Bombs/Magnifying Grass, whichever is needed. This strategy has some risk as the Wizards may target a critical plant at the wrong time. Strategy 2 *'Suggested plants' **Cabbage-pult **Tile Turnip **Laser Bean **Infi-nut (or any other suitable defensive plant) *The Wizard Zombie is the greatest threat. It keeps transforming plants, so it would be nice to just kill them right after they appear. Two Cabbage-pult Plant Food upgrades would be enough for this job. Three Wizard Zombies appear, so there would be enough Plant Food if you use Tile Turnips. *Set up Laser Beans for general damage. *Use defensive plants to deal with Knight Zombies and Buckethead Peasants. Strategy 3 A fun and somewhat obvious strategy that's honestly pretty easy. :Created by * Suggested plants: **Infi-nut **Squash **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine * Optional: **Ghost Pepper + Imitater *Plant a column of Infi-Nuts in column 8 (ie, one tile from the end). Fill up the rest of screen, including column 9, with Potato Mines. Let's rock. *Now, as the zombies detonate more Potato Mines, which also clears gravestones, start planting Infi-nuts in column 6, leaving column 7 as a one-tile gap. The whole idea is that the zombies will get bunched up by the Infi-nuts and be able to be killed by a single Potato Mine. *Take out Wizard Zombie as soon as they appear with Cherry Bombs or Squashes or whatever premium plants you have. *Use Plant Food on Potato Mines to make more Potato Mines. (Alternatively, experiment with using Plant Food on the Infi-nuts. With this strategy, you don't need the column 6 Infi-nuts.) *Towards the end of the game, you can dig up anything you're obviously not going to use (ie, plants in rows where no more zombies are appearing). You'll then have plenty of extra sun for a few more Squashes or Cherry Bombs to take out any remaining Wizard Zombies. You should finish comfortably without the need for any lawnmowers. *If you do have Ghost Pepper and/or Imitater, it's pretty easy to finish the level with just these and Potato Mine and nothing else if you dig up the Ghost Peppers for refund of sun just after they explode. :For more strategies, see here. Trivia *Before the 2.6.1 update, a possible glitch for this level was for a stray Jester Zombie, immune to any attack to appear on-screen before the "Let's Rock" button was pressed. Walkthrough Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand